


Look At My Soul

by Lion_62



Category: Adventurers Wanted Series - M. L. Forman
Genre: Adventure, Alex and Arconn are main ship, Alex just wants love, Alex will get that love, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arconn is a sappy man, Bonding, Can I put fluff and smut with no plot?, Fluff and Smut, Following pretty close to the books, M/M, Maybe kinks coming later? idk, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Really this is just gonna be lots of fluff and smut, Smut, Soulmates, Tags to be added, Until book three, other two are side ships, there is a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_62/pseuds/Lion_62
Summary: Alex walked into Mr. Clutters shop and didnt expect to swept away on an adventure. He also didnt expect to find his alpha and soulmate on this adventure.OrEverything is basically the same but Alex is omega and Arconn is alpha, and they have each others names on their wrist, meaning they are soulmates.
Relationships: Arconn/Alexander "Alex" Taylor, Silvan Bregnest/Anders "Andy" Goodseed, Tayo Blackmen/Skeld
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalindaLeChat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalindaLeChat/gifts).



Alex chewed his lip, watching as everyone moved to clean up the camp. He felt a twist in his stomach, from nerves and what was about to come. Bregnest said they would be to the nearest town today, which was a good thing, but Alex hoped they would reach it in time. 

“Here, drink this, it will take off the edge until we get there.” Thrang handed Alex a flask, giving him a small smile. Alex took a few sips of the potion before handing the flask to Andy then Skeld, who were both looking just as miserable as he was. Arconn, Bregnest and Tayo kept their distance from the three, going to ready their horses. 

Alex's body felt hot, even as a cool breeze washed over the campsite. Halfden and Thrang helped the three omegas onto their horses, their heats moving onto them. The omegas had been using potions to withhold their natural heats until they could get to a town but now the time was quickly approaching. Most taverns had rooms for traveling omegas to use for such events. Alex hoped they would reach the town in time, knowing how dangerous it could be if they started their heats in the open. 

Alex leaned into Shahree, feeling her hurry just a little more, able to sense her masters need to get to town. The young omega looked to his wrist where his soulmates name was written there. 

_ Arconn _

Alex had never heard of anyone with that name until he had wondered into Mr. Clutters shop. He had stared at the tall man as he talked, trying to understand what he was saying, and that his soulmate might be before him. But the elf had not brought up anything when they had had time alone, keeping watch, or were simply talking, so Alex had no hope that the tall elf might be his alpha. Looking at his wrist, he glanced to the front of the line, where he saw said elf watching him. They both glanced away quickly, Alex feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment at being caught. 

He liked Arconn, he thought he was kind and fair. He was always helping Alex and never judged him for his mistakes or misunderstanding of something. He also thought the elf was very handsome, with his silver hair and knowing eyes. Alex had found himself becoming lost in daydreams about being Arconns mate. Of feeling the long arms around him at night, being able to lean against the elf as they kept watch around the fire. 

“Ahh I hate this!” Andy huffed beside Alex, his head dropping as shivers ran up and down his spine. 

“We all do, you're not alone in that!” Skeld tried to joke, but his voice sounded too light and full of air to be taken as a joke. Tayo reached out and brushed Skelds hair, watching as his mate flinched at the pain of the on coming heat. 

“We are nearly there.” Bregnest called. “Five miles at the most. Techen will have a fine tavern for all of you to spend your heats.” He nudged his horse, making them all speed up, as he was able to seem the three omegas were close. 

Andy looked to Alex, then down at his wrist. They had both shared the name of their soulmates to one another. The younger one had been shocked when Andy's name was the leader of their company. Even now, he was surprised, but he could see the way Andy watched after Bregnest, hoping, much as he did for Arconn. They both wanted to say something, to ask the alphas what name was upon their wrist, so they could stop a false hope if need be, or bond. Andy had gotten close a few times to asking but had always chickened out at the last moment, feeling scared to be rejected. Alex couldn't say anything, at least Andy had  _ almost  _ asked, he wasn’t even brave enough to do that. 

They finally rounded the bend and saw the city wall come into view, all three omegas letting out a sigh of relief. As they approached a voice called out to them. “Hold! State your names and business.” 

“Silvan Bregnest and company.” Bregnest replied loudly. “We have come to sell horses, if there were any who would buy. We also seek shelter, three of our company are omegas and are in the beginnings of heat.” 

“Ahh, I will come down and see the horses.” The voice yelled out, and after a moment, a short man with a good natured face stepped out from a door to the left. The man looked at the horses they had brought with them, his bushy eyebrows raising in surprise. “These are not wild, but bandit horses.” 

“You speak correctly.” Bregnest answered, looking to the older man. “We were attacked and lucky enough to all be okay.” 

“Yes, I'd say so.” The man rubbed his chin, Alex now able to smell his beta scent. “Very lucky.”

“Perhaps so.” The leader nodded. “Now may we have entry to your fine city to sell these horses and shelter out friends?” 

“My apologies, yes you may, Master Bregnest.” The man bowed slightly. “We have seen few travelers of late, and travelers with bandit horses… Well that's something unheard of. I'm quite sure the magistrate will want to meet you.” 

“We would be pleased to meet with the magistrate.” Bregnest returned his bow. “But for now we need to stable these horses and find a place for those of our company. Can you name where we can find a fair price?” 

“Oh yes, yes indeed.” The man beamed. “Tantics would be your best bet. Old man Tantic has a fine stable and plenty of rooms for all you and your omegas in heat.” 

“And where could we find Master Tantic?” 

“Up the main street and left of the square. Tell him Bartholomew the gatekeeper sent you, he is sure to be most helpful.” Bartholomew smiled, signing for the gates to be opened. 

“Our thanks.” Bregnest said, giving one last bow before leading the way into the city. Everyone followed quickly, the alphas able to smell as Skeld seemed to be moving quickly to his heat. 

“Bregnest.” Tayo called worriedly, looking to his mate who was sweating in the cool air. 

“I know.” The leader hurried their pace, hopping from his horse as soon as he reached the inn, hurrying inside as the others waited, Skeld panting and leaning into his horses neck. After only a few moments, but what felt like hours, Bregnest and an older man with a balding head came out back out of the front door to the inn. “Tayo, the barmaid is waiting to lead you and Skeld to your room. Halfdan and Thrang take the horses to the stables, Arconn help me get Andy and Alex.” Tayo moved quickly to help his mate from his horse, carrying him in his arms into the inn. 

Bregnest and Arconn were quickly to the younger boys side, helping them off their horse. Alex nearly fell off Shahree, Arconn catching him and helping him to his feet. The older men let the omegas lean against them, leading them to the rooms that were in the back of the inn, away from the others. Arconn opened the door for Alex and helped him to the bed, taking off his boots for him. 

“You should be comfortable here.” Arconn whispered, taking Alex's books, bag and weapons to a chair across the room. “Is there anything you need before I go?” The elf asked softly, kneeling before Alex, reaching up to wipe his sweaty forehead. 

“I… Can I ask you something?” Alex questioned, his face twitching with pain as he felt his body move to the beginnings of heat. Arconn nodded, his nostrils flaring at the scent of Alex's heat began. 

“Yes.” 

“Whos name is on your wrist?” Alex asked, beginning to pant softly. Arconn looked at the younger boy for a moment before pulling up his sleeve, turning his wrist to show Alex. 

_ Alexander  _

The black letters glared up at them. Alex felt tears come to his eyes, the heat making him emotional, glancing back at Arconn who was watching him closely. The boy pulled up his sleeve, showing the name upon his own wrist. Arconn glanced down, his eyes snapping back to the blue green ones, his mouth slightly open. 

“Can I ask you something else?” Alex asked again, his fingers searching for the longer ones of the elf. 

“Yes.” 

“Don't leave?” 

“Im here.” Arconn took Alex's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back before leaning forward and kissing Alex's slightly chapped lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

_ “Can I ask you something else?” Alex asked again, his fingers searching for the longer ones.  _

_ “Yes.”  _

_ “Don't leave?”  _

_ “Im here.” Arconn took Alex's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back before leaning forward and kissing Alex's slightly chapped lips. _

Alex moaned into the kiss, his hands coming up to hold Arconns shoulders as the alpha moved his lips against the omegas. When he felt Arconn run his tongue against his bottom lip, Alex gasped softly, the elf taking advantage of that and slipping his tongue deep into the others mouth. Arconn mapped the back of the omegas teeth, his hands coming to hold the soft cheeks of his  _ soulmate _ . After a moment Alex pulled away, his body shaking softly, his breath coming in soft pants. 

“Ar-Arconn I need… This part, I need...“ Alex stammered, his brain foggy with the heat and the smell of an alpha so close. The alpha sat back and took a deep breath, trying to calm the need to claim and breed. 

“Bathroom.” He suggested, Alex nodded in agreement. The elf helped the boy to the bathroom before moving back to the bed. He sat for a long time, thinking back over the last few months. Before meeting Alex, Acronn had decided he was going to fade, as all elves did. He had lived three thousand years and had not met his soulmate. He had met many Alexanders but none had shared the connection of being his Alexander. After Bregnest had asked upon him for the adventure the elf had promised himself that once it was over he would leave this world and join his kinsmen in another life. 

_ But  _ then this young confused boy had entered his life, scared, not understanding, but trusting of Arconn. The hope that had died hundreds of years before began to spark within him, a light had brightened his dark life once again. He was shocked when Andy had returned and stated Alex was fit to be a wizard, and the hope he had felt dampened some. How could he be the mate of a wizard? Again, his life was lightened by this boy as Alex seemed to be growing closer to him, of the way his eyes tracked Arconns movements, how he blushed when he was caught. 

And now? How could Arconn even begin to think of leaving when he had found his mate! Alex had his name and now they were to bond. Arconn would lay his claim on the boy with his bite. Everyone would be able to tell they were bonded, their scent mixing. Alex would become his omega, his life long partner to walk this earth with. And he would become the boys. 

Arconns mind was spinning with possibilities but he was quickly pulled from that by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Alex stepped out, still fully dressed, his cheeks pink with the hot temperature his body was turning. The two looked at each other for a moment, both slightly awkward and unknowing what to do, but then Arconn could see Alex's legs were about to give out. The elf was to his side in a moment, gathering him into his arms to make sure the omega did not fall. The older moved them to the bed, Alex watching his face, still looking shy. 

“Who… you want to stay, right? You want to bond with me?” The omega asked, looking at the floor as he was held close to the alphas chest. 

“Yes, I do. I have been thinking of this since I learned your name. That you may be the one who was upon my wrist.” Arconn answered softly, reaching up to crabble the omegas jaw in his large hand. Alex pressed his face closer to Arconns palm, his eyes closing and body shivering, his heat fully setting upon him, Arconn able to smell the change in his scent. “Should we get you out of these clothes?” 

The omega nodded and reached to take his own shirt off, but the alpha stopped him. Taking Alex's hands he brought them to his shoulders, leaving them there before taking the end of his shirt and pulling it over the omegas head. Arconn had seen Alex shirtless a few times, but seeing him now made the tall man's mouth water. His hands ghosted over the warm skin of the naked torso, feeling goosebumps form under his fingers. Alex arched into his hand, breath panting against the pale cheek of the alpha. Arconns hands moved to Alex's belt, beginning to undo it and push his pants down, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. Again the alpha took the omegas' hands, leading them to his own belt. 

“Help me.” Was his answer to the questioning look he received, the boy's fingers quickly worked the belt open as Arconn pulled off his shirt, then pants. Alex pressed his hands to Arconns chest, feeling the muscles move under his hands. The alpha began to walk backwards, his hands on the thin hips of his soon to be mate. Arconn laid Alex down, helping him to lay his head on the pillows. Once Alex was settled, Arconn took ahold of his boxers and pulled them from the boys legs. Alex's penis was hard against his stomach, small in size as he was an omega, but still looking needy for attention. Without thought, the alpha lowered his head and took the stiff member into his mouth, sucking softly. 

“Ar-Arconn!” Alex yelped, his back arching from the bed as his hands found the silver hair, gripping it tightly. The alpha pushed the omegas legs up towards his chest, spreading them as he did, his mouth leaving the penis and going down to lap at the leaking hole, Alex's naturel slick flowing out of him. Arconn lapped at the juices, humming at the taste while the omega whined and moaned above him, hands still gripping tightly to Arconns long hair. The alpha rutted his own hips against the bed, trying to get some friction for his own aching member. The elf became lost in the taste, his tongue ruthless against his mate, trying as hard to get as much as Alex's slick as he could. 

“Arconn.” Alex pulled at the alphas hair, finally getting the elf to stop his endless torture and look up. “I-I- I need… It hurts, empty, I need you, p-plea-please.” Alex stammered, his body shaking with need. The elf kissed up the boys body, pushing his own boxers off and kicking them across the room. 

“Im here, my light.” Arconn hushed, his thumb petting the pink cheek of the boy below him. “I'll make the pain go away.” He kissed Alex, letting him taste himself on Arconns lips and tongue, making the boy moan and push his hips up, feeling the hard penis of the alpha, both of them moaning. 

“P-please?” Alex asked again, spreading his legs wider, his left leg moving to hook over the alphas hip. 

“Im here, my light.” Arconn smiled softly, reaching down to take hold of his penis and line it up with the slick hole. He slowly applied pressure, watching Alex's face for any sign of pain, only seeing the human moan in pleasure as the head of his penis slipped inside. Arconn kept pushing, keeping all movements slow and calm, never wishing to hurt his soon to be mate. But Alex only gasped and panted, his eyes slipping closed and mouth hanging open slightly, hands gripping Arconns shoulders as an anchor. The elf felt himself completely embedded in the younger, holding himself still, giving the other time to adjust. 

“Please?” Alex begged again, opening his eyes to look up at Arconn, the lids hooded with lust. Unable to keep himself back anymore Arconn began to move, slowly gaining speed. Alex arched his back, pushing himself harder onto the alphas penis. “More! Harder!” The boy cried out, his nails digging now into the silver hair, hanging on as he lost himself in the pleasure. The alpha set a fast rhythm, the sound of their flesh meeting filling the room. Arconn had never felt anything like he was now, completely lost in the feeling of his mate below him, wanting and needy for more. The primal need to mate and breed over taking his mind, making his movements much more powerful and rough, he thought he would hurt his mate but Alexs pleasured moans confirmed he wasn't. 

Like waves bringing in the tide, both Alex and Arconn could feel their climaxes approach. The omega clinched his hole reflexively, his legs tightening around Arconns slim hips, using the leverage to meet Arconns thrust. The alpha felt his knot begin to expand at the base of his penis, which made him slam into the smaller with more force, trying to make himself fit inside his mate. His mouth moved to the side of the omegas neck, his heated wet pants puffing on the warm flesh. Turning his head naturally, Alex presented his neck, wanting the bite that would seal them together until death. They were soulmates who were about to bond, the thought alone made Arconn shiver and thrust harder. 

Alex met his release before Arconn, but the sound of his pleasured screams and the feeling of his knot catching inside the tight hole pushed Arconn over the edge. His mouth fell to the scent glands and he bit down, catching the warm skin in his mouth. Bond fluid enchanted his mouth, tasting of sweet fruit but also tart. The alpha swallowed and sucked on the warm skin, feeling the bond begin to take them both. He could feel the omegas pleasure in his mind, his happiness and joy, but also his fear he wouldn't be enough for the elf. Arconn promised himself he would spend the rest of his day loving Alex and helping him know he was enough. 

Arconn attacked Alexs neck as his seed emptied into his lovers body, Alex moaning and shivering below him. The elf felt in his mind when the omega came down from his high, making him pull back and look into the blue green eyes. Alex was panting his lips wet and his chest red. They stared at each other for a long time before the alpha smiled and leaned down to share soft kisses with his new mate. 

“My light.” Arconn whispered, unable to stop himself from rubbing his nose against Alexs. “My beloved.”

  
“Arconn.” Alex smiled back, his hand coming to rest on Arconns check, thumb catching the alphas bottom lip. “My Amor.” Arconn smiled, recognizing the elf world for  _ love.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!! Comments fuel my soul!!


End file.
